Can't Feel Anything
by Monkeystarz
Summary: “Why must you be perfect?” With that he too fell to the ground, pounding his fists into the hard cold stones of the dungeon. Watching as his life’s liquid poured out of the gashes he made in his hands.one-shot
1. Default Chapter

"**Can't Feel Anything"**

"Have you ever been in love before?" his voice echoed through the room.

Her doe eyes regarded him questioningly, at her silence he continued.

"Then I suppose you've never felt it before. Never felt the sensation only love can bring. You don't know how it hurts to be without it."

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Just listen! You don't have a clue how it feels, and I know you need to feel that way."

"Why are you-"

"LISTEN! Look at me, look at me and tell me you didn't know."

"Don't know what?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"Tell me that you don't know I love you. Look me in the eyes, and tell me!"

Her orbs didn't rise to his. Instead they went down to the uneven stones below her.

He watched her eyes fall, and with them his voice lowered, "Then you do know, you know how I feel."

"I- I cant feel anything."

"You deserve to. You deserve to feel it."

"Go away." She spat.

"No. You need to hear me out."

"Stop it!"

"I love you Hermione!"

Her hands went to cover her ears, "Stop it Ron!"

"Who do you love?"

Silence ensued, as she stared at him pleadingly. "I told you. I don't feel anything for anyone, Ron."

"Even if it isn't with me you have to love someone."

"Well I don't." She said firmly turning around and beginning to walk out of the classroom they were in.

"You are wrong, Hermione."

She whirled around, brimstone in her eyes. "Who are you to tell me of my feelings?"

"Who are you to lie to your-self?"

"I'm not lying to myself!"

"Do you dream about him?"

"Stop it!"

"Do you watch him when you pretend to read?"

"Ron!"

"Do you visualize him every time you close your eyes and-"

Her voice echoed through the room in a scream, "STOP."

His eyes went wide and his mouth shut.

"I told you to-to I told you stop." She trailed off uncertainly.

"And I told you I won't."

"Why?"

"Why am I telling you I won't? You need to hear it. I'm confessing my feelings for you, and attempting to open your eyes to your own."

"My own what?"

"Don't be daft!"

"You're the one being daft and cruel!" Once again she turned to run, but he spoke again.

"Do you think about his eyes, Hermione?" he swallowed, "Its hard isn't it? Coming to realize that you do love somebody, somebody you can never have."

"RONALD WEASLY !"

"Never, I'll never let you go Hermione." With that he turned his back to her, a frown tracing his lips. "I'll never let you go."

Her eyes were wide and scared, as she looked him up and down. What had happened to her lovable friend? Where had his jokes and stupidity run off to?

"You know I won't hurt you." he said softly over his shoulder, "No matter how bad you rip me apart. I'll never hurt you."

"I never hurt you…" she said softly.

His eyes were looking into her soul as he nodded his head. "No, not intentionally, never intentionally."

"I don't feel anything Ron. I don't." her voice broke in a sob she had been trying to repress since the conversation began.

"I need you to." His voice was soft, almost apologetically.

"Ron, I…"

"Go Hermione. Leave me alone now."

She turned and brushed stray tears from her cheeks. As she began to shut the door behind her she said,"I'm sorry."

"As am I, I'm sorry you can't have him."

She closed the door, and leaned her back against it as she collapsed in tears. After the tears had dried, she stood up and started walking to the great hall.

She entered the great hall averting her eyes so as not to see them.

Not to see the truth that broke her.

Not to see him.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

He heard her body against the door. He heard her sobs. He heard her leave, with a part of him.

"Damn you." He thought to himself.

"Why must you be perfect?" With that he too fell to the ground, pounding his fists into the hard cold stones of the dungeon. Watching as his life's liquid poured out of the gashes he made in his hands.

Thinking, 'it doesn't hurt as bad. Nothing can hurt as bad.'

It hurt worst when he knew she felt the same aching pain.

He knew whenever her eyes found them, she wanted to bang her head against broken glass shards, hoping to die.

She would never admit it out loud. She'd never let anyone know how she felt. Only he knew her.

Unfortunately for her, he knew it.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

She brought herself to sit in the chair, without glancing at them.

She scooped tasteless food onto her plate, without watching them.

She stared into her plate, not eating.

She knew their eyes settled on her.

At last when she could not stand it anymore, her eyes fell on the ring. The ring that proved it wasn't just a stupid fling.

She choked back a nicely hidden sob as her eyes lifted to the woman wore the proof on her finger, her 'best friend'.

Blue eyes mocked her suffering. Blue eyes laughed at her loss.

She shifted her gaze to his, the man who was her hope, and who was her dream, the man whom she claimed to have no feelings beyond friendship for.

His green orbs searched hers, wandering, looking for what was wrong with her. Then with a gentle, deliberately time ruing squeeze to his hand, he faced the woman who held his heart and had his ring.

The blue eyed beauty to which he had pledged his life to, smiled a dazzling smile.

Hermione gagged as she placed down the fork. She stood up and turned, rushing away from the entwined hands that stabbed at her heart.

She knew he would follow, and she didn't want him to.

Slamming a door shut behind her she inched to a corner, and cried long and hard.

She ignored the pleadings from the other side of the door, the pleadings of the emerald god himself.

She didn't have feelings for him, she told herself. 'I can't have feelings for anyone.'

She tried to hide herself in the shadows when he managed to open the spell locked door.

No feelings at all.

"Hermione."

That she couldn't ignore.

"Hermione, why?"

"Why what?" she said in a strangled voice.

"Why are you acting like this?"

She brought herself to meet his eyes and started babbling, "It was suppose to be a stupid fling, not real, you weren't suppose to actually fall in love, it has only been a month or two, how can you. How can you love her?"

He regarded her sadly, "It can't be you."

"Why not?"

He pushed his fingers through his hair, "You know why."

"You loved me I know you did, you love me!"

"He loves you."

"I don't! I don't love anyone."

He watched her, "I love her."

"No- no you don't.. You can't…"

"I do."

She sobbed, her body shaking with the intensity "WHY?"

"Hermione."

"WHY! WHY HER! WHY THAT LITTLE BRAT! You know it Harry you know she just wants…" She couldn't continue, as the tears slid down her face slipping silently to the floor.

"I know, Hermione."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours; finally she stuttered "You don't love her."

"I know."

"You love me."

"I know."

"Why her, Harry?"

"She's real."

She looked up sharply her eyes huge and begging "I'm real!"

"No, your not. Move on Hermione. You deserve it."

She closed her eyes "I don't love you."

He sighed."Stop haunting us."

"I can't leave."

"It's over, it could have been you, but it can't."

Tears flooded down his cheeks, "I wish you could have felt it."

She raised her face to his "Felt what?"

"I wish you would have admitted it to yourself."

The door opened and Ron walked in, "Is she still here?"

Harry nodded sadly looking into her confused eyes.

"Go Hermione."

She looked up at them both, the two men who claimed to love her.

She didn't have feelings for them as she stood up shakily. She didn't have feelings for them as she left the room with the heat of their gazes on her back. She didn't feel anything when her body began to fade away.

After all, a ghost can't feel anything.

A/N: hoped you liked it! -


	2. Note

Authors Note:

So I made some grammar adjustments to this story! I hope it makes it better 

Also here are some review replies  and cookies!!! *GIVES COOKIES*

**ThE NiGhT's DaRk StaR- Thank you so much ******

**ToddSchatten- Thank you so very much. That means so much to me, I hope my edits didn't lower the standards however.**

**SeekofDeath-I love you jeeessseee**

**Natsumeyashi Meiyo- formally known as Tamar, thank you so much I appreciate it! Im glad I held u in suspense ******

**RiOt-GaL- im so glad it touched you!! :p**

**Yazmin- Wow. That is so sweet of you to say !!**

Okay well in conclusion im thinking about a companion piece, but if that doesn't happen please enjoy some of my other stories, I recently cleaned up Hope Had No Tears a story set in WWII with a Harry/Hermione/Draco theme going on. I tried to make it very emotional and heart-wrenching and I think I succeeded to some point, also it is a very controversial fic so please let me know how you feel 

Another story I just cleaned up is Flaws a random piece that really is more of a drabble, set in Albus's Hogwarts days. Hermione/Albus at least a hint of it 


End file.
